Fatigue
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Sequel to Squall. Taylor receives a shock from the past after leaving Mohinder and Molly when she meets up with an old friend via her talent. MohinderOC, NathanHeidi, ClaudeOCPeter Non slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fatigue  
Fan dom: Heroes  
Rating: T - Violence  
Notes and Spoilers: Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fiction Squall**

**This story is my spinoff sequel  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

Taylor Scott was a nurse just like Peter Petrelli. When he was brought into the hospital under extraordinary circumstances early morning last week, a November morning, she was not sure what to think. She was so very tempted to just call up Nathan or Angela Petrelli, two very powerful people in Manhattan, the moment she recognized Peter, but she hesitated. She wanted to allow Peter to make the decision alone. The last time Peter was an inpatient at this hospital, he was in a two week coma and after awaking for the coma, he took off. 

Taylor flinched as she remember being within earshot when Angela Petrelli screamed, whined and threatened. She promised to sue the hospital if her son died. Like they had any power to keep a twenty-six-old man from leaving against medical advice if that was what he meant to do.

Mohinder Suresh was looked at Taylor strangely, as it snapped her out of her daymare.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Taylor looked up from her breakfast and tried to smile. She met Mohinder at the hospital as well. He was waiting for news regarding a friend. "Thank you very much for the meal Dr. Suresh."

"Mohinder please Nurse Scott."

"Taylor please."

Mohinder nodded. "Very well. Thank you for the company Taylor. We should do this again."

Taylor smiled. "Yes, I would like that. Bye Molly."

Molly laughed. "Goodbye Nurse Scott."

Mohinder smiled at the child. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," remarked with a chuckle.

Taylor shook her head at the pair before waving and making her leave.

"Taylor? " a voice shouted.

Taylor looked at the owner of the voice with wide eyes. The owner of the voice was someone she hasn't seen in years. The person had blood streaming down her face and on her clothes and it wasn't long before Taylor realize that the person in front her wasn't just hurt; she was dead.

"Betty?" Taylor inquired, her breath stalled as she fought to look at the ghost in the eyes.

"Taylor," the voice replied. "I go by Candice now, but I suppose it doesn't really matter now."

"What happened to you?" Taylor demanded, as she struggled to stay calm. She started to walk backward towards Mohinder's apartment as if he could provide her some emotional shelter. This was the worst part of her power. She didn't like hearing bad news this way. What was wrong with the old fashion telephone call saying "We need to talk to you?"

Candice nodded. "Yes, tell him. He can warn them. Tell him that he took my power. And that he could be anywhere."

Taylor gasped as she found herself fighting to find the knob of Mohinder's door, as she prayed her feet would sustain the weight of her legs. Her life would never be the same.

* * *

** To Be Continued  
**

**  
**

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you for reading. This chapter is an altered verison of a scene I removed from Chapter 18 of Squall. Please tell me what you think. Yes, it is short but this is just an introduction piece.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fatigue**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fiction **_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Taylor clawed on the door trying to force it open when she nearly tripped over her own feet, landing safely in Mohinder's arms.

"Taylor?" he asked with a nervous laugh, "Are you all right?"

Taylor stared at Mohinder wide-eyed not saying a word. Not being able to breath, Taylor started to cough as she felt increasing pressure in her chest.

Mohinder escorted her to a nearby chair. He hurried and got her a glass of water for her to drink.

"What happened?" he asked eagerly. "If I didn't know better, I would say you look like you have seen a ghost."

Taylor, who had the water glass to her mouth, nearly dropped it. She put down the water glass and tried to stand up.

"Well..."

Mohinder sat next to Taylor, and took her hands into his.

"Are you telling me that you did see a ghost? Like a Sixth Sense?" Mohinder asked her with a hint of skepticism, but after all the things that took place the last month and half he wasn't as hesitant to believe.

Taylor turned away. "Branwen told me that you would understand."

Taylor covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. "I don't want to believe it either Mohinder. But when your dead friend corners you in the hall in the front of your apartment, things are forced into perspective."

Mohinder smiled at Taylor.

"I am sorry. And this coming from a man that just saw a man.."

Mohinder stopped himself, even though Taylor appeared to be a person that had a special ability, and she seemed to be very nice person, he was still unsure if he should spill the secrets of Nathan and Peter, two very different men that he felt a loyalty towards. Two men that came to him for answers, and obviously this woman was doing the same.

Taylor removed her hands and looked at Mohinder, tears running down her face.

"My friend Candice, she's dead, someone sliced her head open. She's dead."

Mohinder gently squeezed Taylor's hands.

"Sylar..."

* * *

The knock the door caused a chill down her skin. 

It was too early for bad news.

The cool breeze from the open window tickling her skin.

She tried to go back to sleep but failed, her dreams and worries, consuming her.

"There was a situation", a voice called from the door, bypassing permission.

Angela turned over in her bed and looked at the messenger, too drained of body and spirit to move, demanding clarification of the truth she already knew.

"Your decoy is dead."

"The authorities?" Angela whispered.

"Handled Ma'am."

Angela sat up and nodded, at the man. "Please go."

The man nodded and left.

She reached to her lamp post and turned it on.

* * *

Molly was watching from the doorway, her fingers clenched on edges, as she held on for any support it could provide. 

"Sylar?" Taylor said looking up at Mohinder.

Mohinder nodded. "Sounds like my old friend Sylar. I knew it was too much to believe--he survived that stabbing."

Taylor stared at Mohinder.

"I'm sorry. I am sure you have so many questions. I will answer as many as I can. Tell me about this Branwen. Another friend of yours?"

Taylor bowed her head, "Kind of. She's well, some spirit that likes to hang out at the hospital. She is usually with a young nurse. I heard about her. Quite tragic what happened to her. But that is another story. She told me that you are familiar with people like me. That you can help me?"

"I can try. What kind of help do you seek?"

Taylor bit her lip. At first she wanted to say for it to go away, but that wasn't true.

"To understand."

Mohinder laughed.

"Oh I am sorry. I do not want to seem harsh. But that is the million dollar question now is it? The one question that will never be answered."

"I suppose that is true," Taylor had to agree. "Yes, talking to you is helping some. But anyway. Yes. I see dead people. They don't come to me for help. Actually most leave me alone. Many are gossip bunnies. And some of them like to talk to me. It has been harder to ignore them lately. So this Sylar, you said he got stabbed?"

Mohinder nodded. "Yes by a time traveler apparently."

Taylor looked at Mohinder curiously.

"She was right. You are the person to talk to. So Candice mentioned that he steals the powers of others?"

Mohinder nodded. "No one really knows how he does it. But one day while I was investigating my father's death, I came across some books. There were anatomy books and they were open to a chapter about the human brain. My father had contacts. One from Columbia who had access to a MRI machine. Perhaps he was able to map the human brain. He knows how things tick."

"How many people like me do you know?"

"I know of several dozen, but only actually meant a few. You may not be surprised in regard to the amount of calls I have made that were ended with a slam. I am not sure I would trust myself if I came to my door asking these invading questions, demanding credible answers."

Mohinder rolled his eyes. "Actually I do know. I had the perfect example knock on my door and I thought him crazy. He saved my life, you know. Twice. I am sorry; I am blabbing."

Taylor smiled. "It is all right. It makes me feel less alone you know?"

Mohinder nodded.

"I have discovered that the world is awfully small."

Taylor grabbed the glass of water that Mohinder gave her and drank from it.

"Now it sounds like you have a story to tell," she stated. She took a deep breath, surprisingly she felt as if a huge weight was taken off her shoulders. She barely knew this man and she was exposing her soul. Would and could she dare to ask him the same?

"Heh," Mohinder muttered, as he gave Taylor another gently hand squeeze and stood up and began to pace back and forth. "Yeah. Missed opportunities are a dime a dozen."

"Maybe I can help? Need to reach someone that has passed on?" she asked in a jokingly manner and then quickly apologized. "Wait, hope that didn't sound as bad as I think it just did. I mean no disrespect. It doesn't really work that way anyway..."

"None taken. But I don't think he is dead. Actually you know him."

"Hmm?"

"Peter Petrelli."

Taylor turned to Mohinder, a surprised look on her face.

"Ah, my runaway patient. Yes. I know him," Taylor replied.

"You want to know where he is?" Molly voiced inquired breaking her eavesdropping silence.

Mohinder turned to the child and nodded.

"I found him before you know, for Mr. Bennett," the child added. "Do you have a map of New York?"

Taylor looked at Molly curiously.

Molly smiled.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author Notes: _Fixed some typos and grammar errors! Sorry :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3 

Mohinder got Molly the map. She wanted a New York map so she knew he was at least near by.

Molly stretched the map out and stretched her fingers as if preparing for exercise of some sort. She closed her eyes and then opened them. She chose a location on the lower east side of Manhattan.

Mohinder looked down and laughed.

"His apartment. That was almost too easy. I guess I could have called him..."

Mohinder reached for the phone, he paused for a moment, concerned that he might offend his guest, "Do you mind Taylor?"

Taylor shook her head. "Oh not at all." She turned her attention to Molly, "You have a very special ability. Can you locate anyone?"

"Almost anyone," Molly replied. "I just think of them and I can see them."

"Wow. A pretty amazing gift."

Molly crossed her arms. "Thank you. Yes most of the time it seems that way. But..."

She shook her head. "Well. And I like you. So I will help you. You have a pretty cool ability too."

Taylor bit her lip. "Well, I don't know. Sometimes it scares me."

Molly nodded her head, and gently patted Taylor's arm.

"It's okay to be afraid."

Taylor smiled. "Yes. If you deny your fear, you will never overcome it."

Molly looked at Taylor strangely.

"I was fed that crap too," Taylor continued.

Molly laughed.

* * *

The phone rang. After the second ring, Claire looked at the phone questioningly as if she wanted to answer it. 

Peter was with Nathan. The two brothers survived an energy draining battle. One that was not just of strength, but of heart and of spirit. Claire looked at the clock. It wasn't outrageously early but at the same time it felt somewhat criminal.

The phone rang again, triggering the answering machine.

_Hey, you reached the answering machine of Peter Petrelli. I am not answering my phone right now, so leave your name and number and I will get back to you._

"Peter. It is Mohinder Suresh."

Peter, who was still catching up with Nathan, stopped and turned around.

He picked up the phone. How many people knew he was around?

"Hello?" Peter answered.

* * *

Alex Carey stared into the abyss. The abyss of wonder, the abyss of doubt, the empty space in her own room holding her back. 

"Hey Alex," a familiar voice called.

Alex blinked as she woke up from her daydream.

"Claude. Two meetings in less than a week's time; is it my birthday?"

Claude looked at his skin and noticed that Alex was invisible. She stole his power.

"I hate when you do that. When we both know you can see me without doing that."

"Yeah...I'm sorry. I have been using the seizing part of my power for so long now that it is almost second nature for me. Besides. I know it annoys you."

Claude rolls his eyes. "Oh I bet you do."

"Blending into my surrounding is nice. But taking is more fun. Not to mention when someone has the ability to use their ability to slice your head open," Alex continued, in a serious tone, one she did not use often.

Claude placed his hands on Alex's shoulders once he found them that is.

"You have a good point there."

Alex materialized in order to show Claude her smile. "Hey now you don't go disappearing on me now. "

"Okay, there is that smile of yours."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Claude wanted to shake Alex but let go of her instead.

"You seemed like you needed a friend. I haven't seen you since you decided you didn't need my help anymore. It's nice to have a friend. And the old pigeon coop got a little crowded for my taste."

Alex smirked. "I see."

"I can go if you are going to be like this."

Alex sighed. "Okay fine. I am sorry. But how long can I depend on you staying before you are out that door?"

Claude stared at Alex with narrow eyes.

"When did I ever step out on you?"

"What about Peter Petrelli?"

* * *

"Peter?" Mohinder said into the phone. 

"Yeah."

"I would like to see you. Talk to you about the events that had happened. May I come over?"

Peter glanced over to his brother Nathan, and then to his niece Claire, and to Noah, before responding.

"Sure. But Mohinder. I don't want many too many people to know that I am home if that is all right?"

Mohinder nodded. "Sure. I understand. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Mohinder hung up the phone and sat down on a nearby sofa.

Taylor found a seat next him and sat down.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Mohinder shook his head.

"No. But I think I will be. Tell me more about your friend. Candice?"

"I haven't seen her since high school. She moved. Went by the name of Betty back then."

"Were you close friends?"

Taylor bit her lip.

"Not very close. We lost touch when she moved. But yeah. We were friendly."

Mohinder smiled. "That's great. Could I ask you a favor? And that is if it is okay with Molly as well."

"Sure?" Taylor asked.

"Would you mind watching Molly for a few minutes?"

Taylor looked over to Molly.

"Would you be comfortable with that?" she asked the child.

Molly nodded. "Yeah."

"Very well, then. Thank you Taylor. I will be back."

Taylor nodded.

"You are welcome."

Mohinder picked up his keys, and smiled at the two young women in front of him as he opened his apartment door and made his leave.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**  
**

* * *

**  
Author Note: _Yeah, I am pretty surprised how fast I have been updating lately. I guess I am having a lot of fun! Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Fatigue**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fiction **__**Squall**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Go Fish," Molly said.

Taylor took a card from the pile..

"Got any fives?" Molly asked.

Taylor gave Molly a side-wise glance.

Molly laughed, "What?"

Taylor continued to give Molly her look as she handed the child the card she just fished.

* * *

Mohinder knocked on the door. 

The silence was deafening as he stood at the door for a few seconds. The number 1407 burned into his mind. He didn't want to seem precocious yet the anticipation was severe. So many words were racing in his head that he was concerned that when he finally did see Peter they would all spew out in a mangle fashion similar to the knots of his stomach. He thought about knocking again when the door crept open.

"Hey..." Peter said. "Come in."

Mohinder nodded before entering.

Peter tried to smile. "Some crazy five weeks, huh."

"Definitely."

Mohinder stared at Peter–until he realized what he was doing. He quickly turned away and fought for the words to come out clearly. At least Peter didn't look at him the same way he did a few weeks prior when he and Nathan came offering an incomplete cure. The look of betrayal was unnerving, so much different from the man that came to his apartment looking for answers. Their next encounter wasn't much better; actually it was much worse. An encounter from which Mohinder thought Peter didn't survive.

Peter laughed. "You know Nathan made that same expression at the mansion."

Mohinder's expression dropped. Nathan. He knew he could fly. He saw him fly Peter away. He assumed that Nathan was how Peter got his power of flight; Peter even mentioned that day, the day Mohinder got his father's ashes sent to him. If only Peter came any other day, if only he wasn't short with him.

* * *

Claire was listening from the kitchen door. 

"Stop eavesdropping Claire," her father whispered.

Claire turned around and almost laughed. Her father...she had two men with that title in front of her. Noah was her Dad though, he would always be, but she could not deny the sad look Nathan gave her. She was so angry that she ignored the look before; the look he made when she called out to her Dad when her grandmother...when Angela picked up her cell phone, and she shouted "Dad!"

It was a sad look that was eerily similar to her own.

Nathan recognized the man Claire considered her father the second he saw him. He felt the dull ache down his spine as he nearly bit his tongue to fight off the temptation. He wanted to feel anger for this man. The one that stole so many years that by rights were his own. The day at the hotel. Did he know who he was? But that didn't matter now. His daughter was alive and she was standing in front of him. She was alive and so was he. Alive to fight...

_She's just a kid Pete._

He remembered the words like bullets to the skin. He shuttered to think about what Peter asked her to do.

* * *

Mohinder looked at Peter, a helpless look on his face. He had to say that he was surprised that Peter had the look of hope in his eyes. Was there something Peter wasn't telling him? Perhaps a reason he was able to be so cheerful even with what must have happened to his brother? 

Peter smiled at Mohinder, laughing despite of himself.

"There is another thing I remember. You in your taxicab. Do you remember the first time we met? I didn't put two and two the second time I saw you but that dream I had clarified some things. The day of the eclipse. Do you remember?"

Mohinder stood with a blank stare for a few seconds as he recalled the memory. Soon the blank stare was replaced with a look of utter surprise and frighten irony.

"Yes I remember. You spoke about being special."

Mohinder sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Fate kept throwing us at each other. I didn't listen. I fought it. When I found out that I actually unwillingly lead Sylar to victims, I thought I could stop him, and I just ended up getting you killed."

Peter smiled. "Wasn't the first time I died and won't be the last."

"I can see that..."

Mohinder paused before taking a breath, and saying what he has been afraid say. He too was burdened with too much grief: his father, Eden, Dale, "I'm sorry."

Peter glanced at Mohinder curiously.

One of the last times he used his mind reading powers, he heard a heart breaking truth from his brother Nathan. Therefore, he knew the dangers of using the power foolishly, but Peter decided that perhaps this violation of privacy would be easier for Mohinder who was obviously tiptoeing around something.

"Nathan's alive."

Mohinder looked at Peter.

"I'm full of surprises."

"I apparently he is too."

"I sent him away. I told him to fly away. As fast as he could. That I would be safer if I knew he was safe."

"That is pretty incredible."

* * *

Noah stared at Nathan.

He remembered their first encounter clearly.

Nathan resisted his kidnaping quite fiercely. Noah told the Haitian to bring Nathan down but he flew away. As did Peter at the roof. And the memories he allowed Claire to keep. But then Claire told him stories about how weird the Petrellis were and how soon, he would wrap his arms around her and save her from the people that were now claiming to be her family. When it was he that took care of her after her biological mother blew up the first home she knew.

But something then happened that mellowed out his earlier expectations. Peter saved Claire's life on the night of homecoming, and came to trust him but then Nathan saved both Peter and Claire the night of the Election. Noah never wanted to burden Claire with killing Peter, but he injured his arm and couldn't shoot a gun. Noah still had nightmares when Claire used an exhibitor to stop Ted. She survived but their safe life in Texas was finally destroyed when Thompson saw what Claire could do. A bullet to the head killed Thompson, but Noah wasn't naive enough; he knew that wasn't the end.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More soon. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Fatigue**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fiction **__**Squall**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Nathan looked at Noah, and Noah continued to look at Nathan.

"Dad," Claire called.

Noah turned toward Claire where as Nathan turned and looked out the window to mask his reaction with his arms crossed and against to his chest.

"Yes Claire?" Noah asked.

"Can I talk to Nathan alone for bit?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" Noah mouthed; Claire's nodding her only reply.

* * *

Noah left the room to see Peter and Mohinder talking. Peter acknowledged Noah with a nod before Noah went into yet another room, cell phone in hand.

"So..." Peter began.

"Where do we go from here?" Mohinder suggested.

"Yeah. I a lot has happen."

"Definitely."

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Mohinder informed. "For thinking you crazy."

"It's all right. I mean I was angry at first. No one was listening to me and you had your father's book and you still wrote me off. I wanted to continue to be angry. But when Nathan suggested that you could help. I had to abandon my anger. I don't hold grudges often. Especally when there are more important things to worry about like..."

Peter paused and smiled at Mohinder.

"Like blowing up...but not in anger."

Mohinder smothered a laugh.

It was corny as heck, but Mohinder didn't much care.

"Friends?" Peter asked extending a hand.

Mohinder nodded and accepted Peter's hand and shook it.

"I would like that. Friends."

* * *

Nathan continued to look out the window after Noah left the kitchen, but he allowed his left eye to wander, just a bit, as if he was looking for the side of his eye gaging his first born's intention. The image of her broken body on the cement floor was still burned in his retina. The broken glass scattered on the street. He saw enough broken glass for a while. He clenched the palm of his right hand, as if he was nursing a fleshy wound. 

"Nathan..." Claire called just above a whisper.

He turned around hesitantly and looked her in the eye, hoping that he was able to conceal the crack in his spirit. She was his child and he had to be strong. Though he knew she was strong and brave and saw so much, too much.

"I'm...you know Peter...he...he told me that you wouldn't let him down. He didn't doubt it once..."

Nathan stiffened. If only that was true. He knew that a brisk wind would blow him away. He felt this hollow ever since Peter looked at him with frightened eyes and said those words that plunged daggers into his beating heart.

_Claire was right about you._

"I...I'm sorry that I didn't believe him," she said quickly before she lost her nerve and she quickly severed eye contact and turned toward the semi-closed doorway.

Nathan took a deep breath and placed his hands gently on Claire's shoulders.

"It is okay. I am the one that is sorry."

Claire slowly turned around and looked up into Nathan's eyes.

"I waited for the last minute to listen to your words of wisdom. You really are a very wise young lady, just like your mother told me."

Claire took a step back and crossed her arms.

"Then make me understand why you didn't want to see me."

"I did want to see you. But..."

"But what?"

"It's not a good excuse. A good friend of mine though, said it in a good way. I care too much. About what other people think. It's wrong. And it doesn't really matter. I know I can't hope that we will be close. But maybe...we can start over?"

* * *

"Do you have any "fours?" Molly asked.

Taylor just handed them over.

"Do you have any "twos?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and handed them over. "You win."

Molly looked at Taylor.

"Are you mad?"

Taylor shook her head and laughed.

"No, but you keep kicking my butt. Can you read my mind?"

Molly looked at Taylor strangely.

"No but funny that you mentioned that," Molly began.

Taylor noticed that Molly's tone immediately darkened and her smile turned into a frown.

Taylor looked at the child with concern.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

"My hero can do that," Molly continued. "The boogie-man hurt him. He is in the hospital."

Taylor took Molly's hands and rubbed them gently.

"I'm sorry. He hurt my friend too."

"Oh I'm sorry," Molly replied. "What could your friend do?"

Taylor closed her eyes and looked away.

"I don't know. She died before I found out."

* * *

"Hmm..." Claire considered Nathan's suggestion of starting over. 

She placed her index finger on her chin and let it hang.

"Hmm...well, I suppose they already voted for you so they will just have to get used to the idea of an illegitimate daughter running around?"

Nathan nodded. "I suppose so."

Claire bit her lip.

"I already have a family...I know it wasn't your fault...that we weren't together."

"Well, we can try it slow. Take baby steps? I would like to get to know you if you are willing to let me. And who knows, maybe you can get to know me too."

"I would like that."

"Okay then," Nathan said and he smiled.

Claire smiled back.

"Who is that man that Peter is talking to?" Claire then asked.

"A genetic professor."

"The one that wrote that book?"

Nathan looked at Claire curiously but then shook his head. "No, that was his father."

"Hmm...Do you trust him?" she asked.

"Hmm..."

"Is that an answer?" Claire asked.

"It's an 'I don't know', but yes for the most part. I think I do."

Claire nodded she turned away before continuing, "Okay. There was someone I trusted once, but I messed up. And now I worry I will never seen him again."

"I'm sorry Claire."

Claire turned to face Nathan.

"It's better to be safe."

Nathan nodded.

"Which is probably not Texas. My Dad...doesn't know yet, and thinks it safer if it is a suprise."

"I understand. And don't worry. You can call me Nathan."

"Thanks."

Nathan nodded. Even though, the simple gesture broke his heart, seeing his daughter call another man. Dad.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Fatigue**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Heroes, Tim Kring and NBC does. I however do own the Orignal characters Taylor Scott and Alex Carey. _**

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fiction **__**Squall**_

_**Special Mention to AJeff who gave inspiration to a certain scene based off her wonderful fic "Dear Mr. Petrelli."**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Mohinder reached for the door knob, ready to make his leave.

"It was nice seeing you Peter."

Peter smiled. "You too. We will talk again."

Mohinder nodded and opened the door and made his leave.

Noah re-entered the room, now off the phone and nodded to Peter.

"Did Dr. Suresh leave?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. Is everything all right?" Peter inquired.

Noah nodded. "Yes. Thanks for letting us stay the last few days."

"You're leaving?"

Noah nodded.

"Time to meet up with the rest of the family."

"I understand."

"Thanks again for saving my little girl's life."

Peter nodded. "You are welcome."

* * *

Nathan smiled at Claire, his jaw clenched in the pseudo-happy, nervous way as the seconds passed, each one more awkward as than the previous. 

Claire returned the smile. She walked toward Nathan, who still had on foot curved toward the window as if he was ready to fly out the window to get away.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave Nathan a hug.

Nathan's face lit up as he immediately returned the hug. He closed his eyes and absorbed the hug, not wanting to let go. He was fearful that he wouldn't be able to hug her in such a way again.

Claire stepped back.

"I need to finish packing," she informed him. "We'll keep in touch, I promise."

"We can write. Maybe even e-mail?"

Claire laughed. "Sure."

Claire smiled one last time before she left the kitchen and ran into Peter.

"So," Peter began. "You are leaving?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah. Don't know where though. Are you ready for normal?"

Peter raised his eyebrow. "What's normal again?"

Claire giggled. "Good point."

Peter gave Claire a big hug.

Claire bit her lip. "Well, I better get packing. Can I call you?"

"Anytime if you like. Even in the middle of the night. Even if you just need someone rant to."

Claire laughed. "Okay."

She waved at Peter as she left the room.

A few minutes later she came out with a couple of bags.

She hugged Peter one last time before she and Noah left Peter's apartment.

* * *

Claude rolled his eyes. 

"What is this about Peter Petrelli?" he demanded.

"You abandoned him when he needed you most?" Alex replied, her arms crossed.

"They were after him," Claude rationalized. "I spent too much of my life the last decade trying to stay away from those people I wasn't going to let a wide-eyed youngster with stars in his eyes where he thinks everyone has some goodness in him ruin it for me. Okay? That man on that roof tried to kill me! And how the bloody hell do you know about this? Oh let me guess... You were on that roof. Standing on there not lifting a finger while the two of them were shooting at us. Some friend you are."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You would have seen me. They would have seen me. I mean they were able to find the two of you."

Claude looked at Alex curiously.

Alex lowered her head.

"I wasn't on the roof. But I was at his apartment later. He didn't last that long. His mother was there, he couldn't stay.. He was very angry. It scared me."

"Did Mrs. Petrelli see you?" Claude asked.

Alex closed her eyes tightly.

"I don't think so. I think I hid well enough."

Claude patted Alex on the shoulder.

"Continue to use your stealth. It will serve you well."

"Both Linderman and Thompson are dead."

Claude stopped and looked at Alex shocked, but it didn't last long.

"Doesn't mean you are safe. Remember that."

Alex swirled a lock of her hair.

"When will that be?"

"I don't know," Claude replied before he turned around. "Take care my crazy friend. Just because you have stealth and have adaptability, it doesn't mean you are invulnerable. Remember."

Alex nodded.

"Okay."

Claude waved at Alex before he made himself invisible and walked away.

Alex raised her hand into the air as if she was waving but paused. She clenched her right hand in mid-air before lowing it slowly. She was alone. Again.

* * *

Peter opened his apartment door after saying a final goodbye to Claire and Noah to find Nathan standing in the middle of the front room with his arms crossed his chest, and a sober look on his face. Peter frowned and wrapped an arm around Nathan. 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Nathan looked away.

"I don't trust him."

Peter looked at the door and then back at Nathan.

"Who? Noah?" Peter asked. "Nathan...I know seeing Claire call another man, her dad. Must be feel like a knife being jabbed into your heart. But he raised her. He loved her. He is her father."

"It's not that!" Nathan shouted.

Peter stared at Nathan and rolled his eyes. "Fine, then tell me Nathan, what is it?"

"He's dangerous. He can't be trusted. He's not whom you think he is."

Peter nodded. "I see."

"He kidnaped me in Vegas."

"Ah."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Well, I do believe someone was after you. A few hours before Simone was killed. Before I came to see you. Something else happened. There was a guy. Two guys. Someone was after me. I knew you were telling the truth then. I'm sorry."

Nathan pointed to the door.

"Well, that man that just left. That was the man that kidnaped me. Didn't you see him? The Horn-rimmed glasses, and his bald spooky friend."

Peter shook his head. "No, not really. It was dark. And the man had infrared glasses on. But Nathan, Noah's a good man. I know this is hard for you, but you can't go make a big stink out of this. You and I both know we both have skeletons in our closets."

Nathan raised an eye brow.

"You know it's true."

Nathan managed a half smile before he kissed Peter's forehead.

"Thank you Pete."

Peter looked at Nathan's curiously.

"Remember what I said," Peter repeated.

Nathan nodded before he made his leave.

* * *

Mohinder opened the door to his apartment to see Taylor and Molly playing cards. 

"I'm back!" he called. "It looks like the two of you are have are having fun."

Molly put down her hand, and ran over to Mohinder to give him a hug.

"Dr. Suresh, do you want to play? I will reshuffle the cards and deal you in."

"Deal me in?" Mohinder playfully asked the child. "I would like that."

Molly smiled. "Okay! Is that okay with you Taylor that we start over so Dr. Suresh can play?"

Taylor nodded. "Of course. I am going to talk to Dr. Suresh for a moment okay?"

"Okay."

Taylor smiled and left the table. She then grabbed Mohinder's hand and directed him to the next room.

"Is everything all right?" Mohinder asked, concerned.

"As all right as possible, I suppose. How is Peter?"

"Good."

Taylor smiled. "Great. My friend Candice, never did tell me what her power was, do you know?"

Mohinder shook his head. "But I think I know someone who might."

Taylor looked up at Mohinder hopefully.

"Okay. Good. It was so scary."

Taylor reached out for Mohinder's hand.

Mohinder was surprised by Taylor's gesture, but quickly accepted the young woman's hand.

"Thanks," Taylor whispered.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Fatigue**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fiction **__**Squall**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Molly finished dealing the cards.

Taylor and Mohinder had not come back yet, and she was really hoping they were not thinking about going somewhere else.

She took out the map she used to tell Mohinder where Peter was and closed her eyes and concentrated.

"He's not here," she whispered.

And she felt herself start to become afraid. It didn't mean her Hero was dead did it? She shook her hand quickly and tried again. This time extending her boundaries. She closed her eyes and walked slowly to the new map Mohinder had put up against the wall. The old one got destroyed. She remembered hearing Dr. Suresh babble one night that Sylar, the man sh called the Boogie-Man had destroyed it. At least he was gone, stabbed in the stomach. She closed her eyes and tried to flash the memory away. She wanted to focus on her Hero not the man that invaded her nightmares.

After what seemed like an eternity, Molly took one of the thumb tacks on the cork board and placed it in Los Angeles, California.

Molly smiled.

"Take care Officer Parkman," she whispered.

* * *

"There are two people we could perhaps ask about your friend's power," Mohinder stated. 

Taylor looked at Mohinder curiously.

"There is a man that works at a Paper Factory."

"And? My friend, right?" Taylor asked with a sigh. "Well, if she shows herself."

Mohinder nodded.

"Yeah because I have no control of this, at least not yet."

Mohinder smiled. "That's okay. Just take baby steps.

"Baby steps?" Taylor repeated.

Mohinder nodded.

Taylor turned away in order to stop herself from laughing.

"Molly is waiting for us," she informed Mohinder, and she made her way back to the front room and took a seat to the right of Molly.

Mohinder followed and Molly's eyes lit up.

"Come sit on the other side of me. Do you know how to play 'Go Fish'?"

"I'm sure it will be easy enough to learn," Mohinder answered.

Molly nodded. "Yeah. It is easy. All you do is..."

Taylor smiled as Molly explained 'Go Fish' to Mohinder and she enjoy watching all the excitement the experience brought the two of them.

"So are you ready?" the child asked.

Mohinder nodded.

"Do you have any fives Molly?"

Molly looked at her hand an quickly retrieved the one five she had.

Mohinder took out his 3 fives and put them on the table. He was up to a great start, now that he only had 2 cards in his hand. "So I guess this means I get another turn?"

Molly nodded. "Are you going to take any more of my cards?"

Molly looked down at his cards.

"Hmm...Mol..Taylor do you have any sixes?"

As Taylor looked down at her cards, Molly covered her expression with her cards.

"Go Fish!" Taylor shouted. "So that means its my turn."

She turned to Molly.

"Do you have any aces?"

Molly looked down at her cards.

"Go fish!"

Taylor reached for a card and found an ace and put her other three aces down..

"So does that mean now you get another turn?" Mohinder asked.

Molly, who took a break from studying her cards, shook her head. "No, only if you get the card from an opponent. You still get the points if you get it from the pond, but your turn is over." Molly explained.

Molly looked back at her cards and noticed that after giving Mohinder her five, her remaining cards were a pair of fours and a pair of sixes. Remembering that Mohinder asked Taylor for the sixes she had she turned to Mohinder with a huge grin on her face.

"Please give me your fives please," she requested with her right palm in position.

Mohinder laugh, "Well, I can only give you one," he informed as he handed the card over.

* * *

Nathan put his hands in his pockets looking for a key. Did he lose it when he fell? He knocked on the door and waited and then lowered his head. Claire mentioned his mother keeping them apart. 

Why?

The door opened and Nathan saw Angela step back just for moment before staring at him intensely. He had so much conflicted emotions directed at her, but still he did not like the glaze she gave him. She still was his mother.

"Ma?"

Angela studied the Nathan in front of her. Candice was dead, she told her self. But what of that other guy. The one that was called Sylar?

"Nathan?" she whispered before opening the door. She wrapped her arms around him. If this man wasn't Nathan, she hoped he would kill her now for a mother could only handle so much.

"Is that really you?" she asked.

Nathan took a step back.

"Ma?" he asked looking at her with concerned eyes. He wasn't sure how he should feel about her right now, but she was still his mother and something was definitely up with her.

"Of course it is me. I am back from getting myself nearly blown up. Geez Ma, the last day I have been playing this idea in my head over and over. Why didn't I fly Peter and Claire to France myself? Why did I care so much about that damn election?"

Angela caressed Nathan on the cheek.

"Because they wouldn't go with you. Peter would fly back to play Hero, and Claire..." Angela smirked, "She would have elbowed you in the chest in the middle of the sky and then proceed to dive like a skydiver without a parachute."

Nathan looked Angela with a heart broken expression, but he knew it was true.

Angela looked up at Nathan and wiped a stray tear away.

"It's really you. Both my sons survived..."

Angela broke down and held onto Nathan as she cried.

Nathan sighed but accepted his mother's embrace.

"It's okay Ma," he whispered, as he was forced to hold his anger for a bit longer.

"Where's Heidi and the boys?" he asked just as he heard the sound of an approaching vehicle.

Heidi Petrelli took a deep breath as the limo came to a stop. She had been in Nantucket for nearly a week expecting her husband to follow her but he never arrived. What was even more frustrating was when she called both home and the office she kept getting the run around. After the reports of a helicopter explosion above Kirby Plaza, her fears were even more terrifying. Why was the family keeping things from her?

"Are you okay Mommy?" Simon asked.

But Heidi was fixated on the house door that began to open.

She threw her head backwards with a sigh of relief.

"Mommy's fine," she whispered, as she gently squeezed her son Simon's hand.

She opened the door to the limo and ran pass her servants, ignoring the fact that to them she was still confided to a wheelchair so she could wrap her arms around Nathan.

"Where have you been?" she cried in an angry whisper. "Why?"

Nathan held onto Heidi tightly.

"It's a very long story."

Heidi looked up at Nathan and saw sad a expression in his eyes. She could tell that a lot things must have happened the last few weeks. There were something in his eyes that told her that many of them were things he has been keeping from her. She wasn't sure what she thought about that, but that didn't matter just now.

She kissed Nathan on the lips.

"Shh," she whispered. "We'll talk about that later."

Nathan nodded as he wrapped his arms around Heidi, including one that rested on the small of her back.

"Okay," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you Nathan."

"I love you Heidi."

* * *

Peter washed his face in his bathroom sink. 

The first time in days his apartment was empty. Though somehow he didn't welcome the quiet. The days he didn't know where Nathan was, were among the scariest moments he had ever experienced. And he was so tired. Maybe now was the time he could get some rest?

He closed his eyes tightly for a moment before reopening them. He turned off the bathroom light. He has been sleeping but today he would be able to get sleep that actually mattered.

The book written by Dr. Chandra Suresh was still on his night stand, but he was up for something more light. In fact he wasn't too sure he was up for reading at all.

Studying his DVD collection, he selected his copy of Rocky. The new Rocky movie, Rocky Balboa was coming out in about a month and he thought he may as well get ready and play catch up. He looked at the DVD again, and put it back. Perhaps something even lighter. He looked again and instead decided on Garfield Thanksgiving.

For he decided, at last, he definitely felt thankful.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Fatigue**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language, Suggestive Dialouge  
_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fiction **__**Squall**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**The Next Day...**_

Peter woke up to a fright. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath. He remembered when his dreams were something he wanted to witness. After all that has happened, they became burdens; he wondered if he would get a night's rest or not–A break from the madness.

A nervous voice without a body called out for him.

"Peter?" the female voice called. "Are you all right?"

Peter instinctively grabbed his sheet and wrapped it around his body.

"Alex! Is that you?" he asked.

The woman slowly materialized. She was standing at the foot of his bed wearing an oversized night shirt and holding a glass of water in her hand.

"Yes," Alex replied. "I heard you shouting in your sleep. I had to know you were okay."

Peter rolled his eyes. It was a sweet gesture but the fact that she could hear him meant she was in his apartment. And the question that came to his mind was why and for how long.

"I brought you some water," Alex continued.

Peter sat up in his bed. He threw on a smile and gestured for Alex to give him the glass of water.

"Thanks."

Alex invited herself at the foot of the bed and sat down.

"You sounded like you had a really nasty dream. Is that Sylar back? I wasn't done giving him a piece of my mind.

"Alex," Peter sighed. He was quite tired and still was wondering why Alex was in his apartment. "I wouldn't be looking for trouble if I were you. Sylar is dangerous."

Alex rolled her eyes and she stood up from the bed.

"You don't need to tell me. I saw what he almost did to that Candice chick and what would have happened if the two of us didn't show up at the mansion."

Peter nodded.

"So," he continued, and he found himself laughing, at the mere fact that his new friend was a nut. "Can you tell me why you are in my apartment at," he paused, looking over at his clock, "5:47 in the morning?"

"Well, I was in here since last night," Alex answered.

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't feel like being alone."

"Well, being alone does have its merits. I mean, this was my first night alone in a week...or so I thought."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "You just showed up last night, right? You weren't here when Claire and Noah Bennett were here?"

Alex shook her head. "Late last night. A mutual acquaintance of ours decided to skip town on me. Yet again. It's his favorite thing to do."

* * *

The alarm clock went off in Nathan and Heidi's room and Nathan reached for the alarm clock to silent that alarm. 

"I don't want to go to work Heidi," Nathan muttered. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Didn't get that much sleep last night."

He kissed his wife on the neck. "Not that I am complaining.

Heidi giggled. "Good. Do you want to call in?"

"Tempting."

Heidi sat up in the bed and glanced over at Nathan. "You are sure?"

Nathan nodded. "Unfortunately. I can't. I need to do damage control."

"Ah," Heidi said as she nodded her head. "In regard to Jack and Richard seeing me walk?"

Nathan smiled. "That too, but, no, not that. I am the congressman elect now. Need to make a stand about the explosion and about my week away from the office."

"We were supposed to be on vacation remember?"

"Yeah...vacation," Nathan whispered.

Vacation. No, that wasn't the original plan. He was supposed to let Peter blown up, killing about half the city, about .07 percent of the world's population. And what would have happened if he didn't show up? Would Claire have killed Peter? And Claire. What should he tell Heidi about her? So many questions were repeating over and over in his head, with new questions joining in, taking all his oxygen.

Nathan smiled and kissed Heidi lightly on the lips.

"We need to talk," he informed her in a light simple tone. "I'm going to take a shower."

Heidi looked at Nathan suggestively.

Nathan flashed Heidi a huge grin.

* * *

**A couple hours later...**

Taylor knocked on Mohinder's door, holding a bag from her favorite breakfast café.

Molly peaked in the through the peak hole and smiled.

"Dr. Suresh!" she shouted. "Taylor is at the door and she has breakfast!"

"McDonald's again?" Mohinder asked.

Molly got on her tippy toes to get a better look, "I don't think so."

Mohinder turned the corner; he was just in the bathroom shaving.

"Well, let her in Molly," he stated.

Molly nodded and she unbolted the door and let Taylor in.

Taylor smiled.

"Oh hi! Good Morning Molly!" Taylor beamed.

"Good Morning Miss Scott."

"I know it is not McDonald's, but do you like ham? I got you a breakfast sandwich."

Molly nodded. "Yes thank you."

Taylor handed Molly the bag and she placed the bag on the counter.

Mohinder walked into the room and smiled at Taylor.

"Well, good morning. This is a nice surprised."

Taylor blushed.

"Well, I don't come in until noon today, so I thought perhaps, if you didn't mind we could spend the morning together."

"It sounds splendid," Mohinder agreed. "So what did you bring? McDonald hot cakes?"

Taylor shook her head and handed Mohinder an Egg and Cheese breakfast sandwich.

"Is this okay?"

"Thank you," Mohinder replied taking the sandwich.

"And I had another question. About next week."

"Next week?"

"Yes, about Thanksgiving. Do you have plans? You and Molly?"

Mohinder shook his head.

"No I haven't really thought about it. But Molly...yeah, I think that would be good for her."

Mohinder looked over to where Molly was setting the table and sighed.

"Going to be rough for her with the holidays coming up"

Taylor bowed her head.

"Yes, I can imagine. My family lives so far away too. I first went to New York for school and just kind of never went back. How about you Mohinder? Are you going to stay here? Or are you going back to India?"

Mohinder shook his head. "I once thought about that. But I must choose the other path in front of me. Molly is alive because of me. And here we shall stay. We are not safe in India. That company found me there before, and they can find me again."

Taylor looked up at Mohinder, confused. "What company?"

Mohinder closed his eyes.

"A company that has their own ideas of what your power is worth and what your worth is."

Taylor stepped back.

"Like Genocide?" she whispered.

Mohinder just nodded. "The fear of the unknown, and the prejudice of the misunderstood."

"Modern day Witch Trials."

"Yes."

"It's disgusting..." Taylor cried.

Mohinder took Taylor's hands.

"Your friend was right to send you here. I will help you find the answers you seek."

Taylor nodded.

She squeezed Mohinder's hands gently.

The two just stood there silently for a moment. Almost like a couple kids pondering a relationship branched from their crush.

Mohinder stood there and did nothing as Taylor, did not let go.

"Taylor?"

But Taylor wasn't listening. She took a deep breath and before Mohinder could say another word she press her lips against his. It was a quick kiss, an innocent kiss, but one that surprised her all the same.

She jumped backward, and very quickly, as if she had to say these words as fast as she could, she muttered a quick apology.

Mohinder held in a laugh.

"I'm sorry?"

Taylor sighed, embarrassed. "No, I'm sorry."

Mohinder started to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me!"

Mohinder laughed harder.

"Hey!" Taylor shouted, stomping her feet. "Stop it."

"Do you need a time out?" Mohinder added.

Taylor flashed Mohinder a look that could laser through stone.

Mohinder wasn't sure if he could survive the consequences of another chuckle.

In fact with her eyes she gestured to another piece of her anatomy. Was it her knee or her foot, Mohinder wasn't completely sure.

So instead he returned her kiss.

Taylor's eyes blinked. Once, twice, three times.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

Mohinder flashed a smile. "Kissing?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "I mean I know that, I'm not that..."

Mohinder kissed her again.

_It was too soon..._

Taylor clenched her hands in tight fists, wondering if this was the right thing to do, but then she relaxed.

_It was just a kiss..._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the slight delay with this chapter! I hope you are all are still enjoying it and thanks again for reading it. I am going to continue this story even though Volume 2 is starting Monday because this story has basically spinned off into it's own universe. Though, I am also sure that before too long, I will be inspired to write a volume 2 story. Ciao!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Fatigue**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Volume 1: Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fiction Squall  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Molly, cards in her hand ran into the room.

"Are you two–Oh!" Molly said.

She arrive just in time to see Taylor separate from a kiss.

She smiled widely at the couple.

"Do you two want to go walk in the park or something?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the two.

"Well," Taylor replied, as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks. "I was just asking Mohinder if the two of you would be interested in joining me for Thanksgiving. I can cook fairly well or so some people have told me. Does that sound fun?"

Molly smiled. "Yes!" she wrapped her arms around Taylor's waist. "Thank you. But now I think the two of you should go on a nice relaxing park walk."

Mohinder crossed his arms. "Oh really. And who will be chaperoning you while the two of us are gone?"

Molly shrugged.

"Exactly."

"Well, I should get ready for work," Taylor added. "Some other time?"

Molly crossed her arms.

"Didn't you say noon?" She looked over at a nearby clock. "It's not even nine yet. Go to the park. It will be fun."

Mohinder eyed Molly for a few moments and then smiled.

"Very well, but go put on your coat because you are going to play chaperone, that is Taylor here doesn't mind.

Taylor shook her head.

"No, I don't mind at all."

* * *

Alex Carey entered the front room, still in her long night shirt, but she was now also wearing some leggings and was holding a glass of coffee. 

She sat down on Peter's couch and turned on the TV.

Peter came out of the bathroom wearing a robe.

Alex sighed. "Too bad. I was hoping for just a towel."

Peter rolled his eyes, but still managed to smile.

"I see you have helped yourself to my coffee as well."

Alex played with a stray hair and moved in to behind her hair. "Well, it's not as good as the breakfast café but it will have to do. Most coffee is vile to me. But somehow I believe I need a pick me up. And my back hurts. May I have a massage?"

Peter decided not to even touch that one.

"About three hours ago, when I had that dream and you materialized in my bedroom. Who were you talking about? Who just disappeared on you?"

Alex took a snip of her coffee.

"Oh come on Peter. Think. You know who. And I never saw you so angry that night either. I have to say it kinda scared me. And don't worry. I gave him a firm talking to."

"Wait...wait. Wait. You were on that roof? You could have stopped those guys with the guns? And you didn't."

Alex got up and rolled her eyes. "No. You know, the two of you are more alike than one would think. No, I wasn't on the roof. I was here. I saw him punch you and then he left. And then you had that look in your eyes, that look that made my blood run cold.. Peter, I love you but that scared me. And then..then I saw your mother show up."

"Wait... what?"

Alex grinned. "Wait, what part?"

"My mother?" Peter asked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "It was kind of cute really. Funny that she just missed you. Your niece Claire, another sneaky thing, decided to come visit you. I remember sitting quietly on the couch, trying my best to blend into the fabric when she knocked on the door. It kind of startled me. But instead of you, your mother answered the door. And that Haitian."

"That happened right after Claude punched me?"

Alex shook her head. "Sometime later. I waited so long for you to come back Peter."

She placed her hands on Peter's shoulders and he cringed.

"Simone died. I couldn't bear it. I went to see Nathan. He wanted so bad to help me but he couldn't so he sent me to see Mohinder."

Peter closed his eyes tightly. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

Alex moved a stray hair from Peter's forehead and moved it from his face.

"Is that when Sylar killed you?" she whispered.

Peter gently removed her hand and took a few steps back.

"If you are going to live here Alex. We will have to set a few ground rules. One. I need some personal space. I am not ready for another relationship yet. Probably won't be for a long time."

Alex nodded. "Yes, okay. I understand. I'm sorry. I never intended to..."

Peter closed his eyes. "It's okay. Yes, as long as we are clear on that. So...you said you didn't want to be alone. Do you have an apartment? Were you homeless before this?"

Alex turned away.

"Well, no steady place."

"You hate me?" she whispered.

Peter shook his head.

"No. I don't hate you."

His eyes met hers for just a moment and Alex hoped against hope that he would kiss her, even if it was on the cheek or the forehead, but instead he took a hold of her hands and held them, squeezing them ever so gently.

"So are you hungry?" he asked her.

* * *

Mohinder, Taylor, and Molly reached the entrance of the park. 

Molly, who was holding onto both Mohinder and Taylor's hands released them and instead decided to walk in front of the budding couple. She meant it as clue for the Mohinder and Taylor to hold hands instead, a cue they accepted rather quickly.

She walked a bit fast but didn't dare to walk to far away. The cold November wind brushed her face and though it wasn't too cold, she wished she brought a scarf. The sunlight helped just a little.

The trees were pretty much bare now, but the on the grass, leaves of every color still crushed under shoes of different sizes, shapes, and varieties. Maple, Oak, and Birch, and perhaps a few more.

"So," Taylor said.

With all the scattered thoughts in her head, "So" was the only words that were able to come out. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"About what happened earlier..." she continued.

Mohinder smiled. "Yes?"

"Well..."

"I thought it was wonderful. How do you see it?"

Taylor smiled.

"I thought so too."

Mohinder nodded.

"Then don't worry."

Taylor nodded.

"You see that?" she whispered.

And she pointed to a robin that was up in one of the bare trees.

"I love nature," she informed.

"Yes, it is very beautiful..."

A cold wind went by and Molly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Molly what is it?" Mohinder asked concerned.

She didn't answer but instead looked back and forth, and from side to side.

"What's wrong Molly?" Taylor asked, worried.

Molly turned around once again before looking up at Mohinder with a terror-stricken yet confused look on her face.

"He's here."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note: **_Sorry for the slight delay. I have a few open stories going here, lol. I did some major updating in the past week! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Fatigue**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fiction **__**Squall**** This story does not follow Volume 2.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Who's here?" Mohinder asked Molly.

She paused and looked all around.

"I thought he was here, but now I am not so sure."

Taylor bit her lip.

"Do you want to go back home?" she offered.

Molly shook her head. She kicked some leaves in an attempt to kick the memories out of her head. She started walking again as a cue for Mohinder and Taylor to stop worrying and enjoy their mini date.

Then Molly stopped again.

"He's here!" she shouted again, but this time the tone was happy and filled with excitement.

She grinned and started to run quickly down the path.

Taylor looked at Mohinder curiously for a moment. She debated if she should run after the child or enjoy the glance in Mohinder's eyes.

"Mohinder? Taylor?" another voice said from behind them.

Mohinder wanted to chase after Molly, but the voice behind him both surprised and startled him.

He turned around and nearly jumped two feet.

"Are you all right?" the man behind Mohinder said, his face looking both apologetic and amused.

Mohinder sighed and took a few moments to regain his breath.

"Peter. You startled me," Mohinder informed.

Peter raised an eyebrow, and placed a hand on Mohinder's shoulder.

"Seriously are you okay?" Peter asked again.

Mohinder shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

And Mohinder took off after Molly.

Peter turned his direction to Taylor.

"What is going on?" he asked concerned.

Taylor started to open her mouth when she too jumped two feet in the air when a young woman appeared between the two of them.

Peter closed his eyes for a second to conceal rolled eyes.

"Taylor, this is my friend. Alex. Alex this is my friend Taylor."

After regaining her breath, Taylor extended her hand.

"Peter, I really do not need anymore surprises–Hey wait...do I know you?" Taylor asked.

Alex stalled for a moment before taking Taylor's hand.

"Perhaps," Alex said in reply.

Maybe Taylor doesn't know her but she sure as heck knew her.

"Perhaps?" Taylor asked. She looked up at Peter. "Oh! You are that nurse...funny I never saw you at any staff meetings."

Alex took back her hand and smiled.

"Different departments."

Peter looked over at the two women.

"Taylor. What's up with Mohinder?"

"He's worried. Just before you got here, a friend, of Mohinder and I, took off without warning. A Child. She's like us."

Peter looked at Taylor curiously. "Like us?"

Taylor nodded.

"I am sorry about taking off on you earlier at the breakfast café. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You just startled me. That has happened a lot lately."

"I don't know what came over me," Peter stated. "Your hands were so cold and I knew I could warm them. And I just didn't think. Or even realize the consequences. I wasn't thinking straight then. Not at all. I didn't really care."

Taylor grabbed Peter's hand and whispered. "Don't worry. I'm not one of those people that bag and tag people. You being different wasn't what made me run from you. It was that I wasn't ready to admit to myself that I was different too."

* * *

It was times like these that Mohinder wished he had some type of power. The ten year-old girl in front of him wasted no time to leave him gasping in the wind. It wasn't that he was out of shape. Far from it. His run ins with Primatech suggested that he was actually quite in shape. But the early October winds were now a bitter late November and it was cold. The brisk wind bit his skin and froze his throat. 

"Molly!" he shouted.

"Officer Parkman!" Molly shouted. "I thought you were in LA. You must be healing very well!"

"Well, I have always been good at adapting. You can't keep a good man down. Right?"

"Right!" Molly beemed.

* * *

"Ow" Taylor screamed pulling her hand back. "Peter!" 

"What?" Peter asked.

"You did it again!" she shouted. Fanning her hand with her other hand, and when the didn't quite work. She started to blow on it and kiss it. "You burned me."

Peter looked at Taylor with concern. "What are you talking about?"

He reached out for her hand, his nurse instincts needed to know if she was all right.

"I didn't do it. Honest. Please let me see it?"

Taylor bit her lip. "Okay. I am a nurse too you know. I can take care of myself. But if you didn't do it–did my hand just spontaneously heat up? And you and I? Who are we? Are we friends?"

"I hope so," Peter stated. He frowned looking at Taylor's hand that was slightly pink. He took his scarf and wrapped her hand.

"I suppose your family is doing a holiday dinner at the mansion?" Taylor asked.

"Something like that. Hopefully not as eventual as the last family brunch. But what am I kidding?" Peter mentioned.

"My family lives out of state, and Molly has been having a hard time, so I thought...I invited them to my place."

"You and Mohinder?" Peter asked.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. Hey, where's your friend?"

Peter turned around. "Good question." "Where did Mohinder run off to?"

"Molly sensed someone in the park. She seemed quite frighten, and then she was really excited. Happy excited."

"Hmm. Should we catch up with him?" Peter asked.

"Can that girl take powers from the dead?" another voice said.

Peter turned around and looked at the woman. She was tall for a woman, a little over weight and had black hair.

"You're dead?" Peter asked.

The woman looked over at Taylor and grin.

"Fast learner this one, huh? He's cute. Where's the other one?"

* * *

"I must say that was quite a recovery", Mohinder agreed. "I am glad you are all right though." 

"Thanks Mohinder."

Mohinder looked at Matt curiously. The two men only met that one time at Kirby Plaza. Though, he didn't mind people calling him by his first name in most cases. Officer Parkman's informality struck him a little odd.

"Would it be nice if we could just think about a warmer place and have it come to us?"

* * *

"Mohinder?" Taylor asked. 

"Who else? And where is that other chick the one that burned Taylor."

Peter glanced over at Taylor.

"You can see her too?" he asked.

"Where did you think you got the power from Sponge boy?" the ghost replied.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes. Through her course of traveling through space she kept her eyes nailed shut. She imaged materializing in a wall, or stuck on the freeway or a random arch of the George Washington Bridge. But when she saw the angle the familiar arch, and old piegan coop, she started to breathe again. 

"Oh am I so glad to see you," she said, to no one in particular.

"How the bloody hell did you get up here?"

"I borrowed Peter's teleporting ability. Trust me. If I stayed there a second longer, I would have accidentally purposely borrowed his ability to blow up. And I knew that wasn't a good thing."

"Temper. Temper. Alexandra," Claude replied amused. "So you just went poof and abandoned him. Hmm. Seems like I am rubbing off."

Alex clenched her fists and looked into the morning sky.

"Is pain better than nothing at all?"

Claude rolls his eyes. "Stop being all melodramatic. Peter is as loyal as a lap dog. So stop your bellowing."

Alex turned around and studied Claude's expression.

"I guess you are right."

* * *

Mohinder gave Matt a skeptical smile. 

"You mean like fly?"

Matt shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mohinder. I can't do that yet. But perhaps, with Molly's help, I will be able to find someone that can."

He smiled widely at the child.

"Would you help me Molly?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Fatigue**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T -**_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fiction **__**Squall**__** This story is AU of course.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"You need my help Officer Parkman?" she asked.

Matt nodded.

"Could you help me find Peter Petrelli?" he asked.

Molly looked up at Matt for a second and nodded. She turned around and point behind her.

"That one is easy," she said. "He's over there with my friend Nurse Scott."

"Thank you Molly. You been quite a help."

Molly nodded. "Of course."

Matthew grinned at the child. It was a wide smile.

"You really do have a wonderful power. One that is very useful. Perhaps you should go back to your friend. I have business with this one," he said as he turned to Mohinder.

"Molly talks about you all the time," Mohinder revealed.

The man in front of Mohinder grinned. "I am sure she does. It's like that nightmare that won't go away. The bump in the night that keeps you up.

* * *

Peter looked over to Taylor. "You can see the dead ?" he asked. 

"Well, some," Taylor admitted. "I didn't want to admit it until one very persistent ghost made me"

"Oh one with blonde hair?" Peter asked.

Taylor shook her head. "No the other one."

The present ghost crossed her arms. "I think the two of you really should save the chitchat for later."

Peter looked at the two women, the one who was alive and the one who was not.

"You two know each other. I mean from before. Am I right?"

The ghost smiled. "Yes. And you and I have met before too. But I didn't look like this."

Peter was intrigued. "Who are you?"

But before she could answer, Molly ran back to Taylor.

"Where's Mohinder?" Taylor asked.

"With Officer Parkman."

The ghost shook her head. "No."

Taylor looked at her friend. "No?"

Molly looked over at Peter. "Who is she talking to?"

"Candice," Peter said.

"Betty." Taylor answered. "What are you talking about?

"Ask her. Ask where he is. Ask her where Matthew Parkman is."

"In the park?" Taylor said.

The Candice formerly known as Betty stared her down.

"Ask her before it's too late."

* * *

"Am I right?" Claude asked rhetorically. He rolled his eyes. "I do have to say you and Peter have some of the same traits. Just a different kind of insecurity."

"Heh," Alex said while enjoying the scenery up on the roof. "Imagine if this didn't get saved. Peter can't be that insecure."

Claude considered that. "He is an optimistic one though. Almost enough to make me gag. But it is also sad."

"Sad that he is optimistic?" Alex inquired.

Claude looked away.

"No, sad that I used to be that way. But shit happens."

Alex closed her eyes for a second.

"It does."

She turned around and stared at Claude for a few seconds not saying a word.

"I should get back to him," she informed and closed her eyes as she prepared to teleport.

Claude crossed his arms and leaned against the pigeon coop, his legs joined him and he relaxed. He prepared himself for a show.

"Damn it!" she shouted. "That was an one-way ticket."

Claude clapped. "Tried to overstep your bounds?"

He laughed for a good minute before he paused to take his breath. "Good show. Come on, I will help you steal a cab.

Alex bit her lip as she considered Claude's offer. He was right; she needed to learn patience.

Claude placed his hand on Alex's shoulder just for a split second before taking it away.

"Your time will come kiddo."

* * *

Nathan was sitting in his office when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and saw his mother standing there looking over at him. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"You just look happy," she said.

Nathan nodded. He picked up two pictures he had on his desk. One of him and Peter and one of Heidi and the boys.

"I am," he told her. "I am."

Angela nodded.

"I am glad," she said, and then she left.

Once she left, Nathan picked up a third picture and studied it carefully.

It was a blown up picture of the picture phone picture Meredith took of Claire.

"We lost a lot of time together," he told himself. "But I intend to make up for it."

He took out a file folder from his desk drawer. He knew he promised Peter that he wouldn't go after Noah for Claire's sake, and he would keep his promise. Well, did he truly promise?

"_Well, that man that just left. That was the man that kidnaped me. Didn't you see him? The Horn-rimmed glasses, and his bald spooky friend."_

_Peter shook his head. "No, not really. It was dark. And the man had infrared glasses on. But Nathan, Noah's a good man. I know this is hard for you, but you can't go make a big stink out of this. You and I both know we both have skeletons in our closets."_

_Nathan raised an eye brow._

"_You know it's true."_

_Nathan managed a half smile before he kissed Peter's forehead._

"_Thank you Pete."_

_Peter looked at Nathan's curiously._

"_Remember what I said," Peter repeated._

Nathan sighed. Peter wasn't going to like it and if Claire found out he was spying on Noah, she might never speak to her again, but he had to know for sure.

* * *

"Tell her to use her power when you ask!" Betty and/or Candice shouted.

Taylor sighed. Betty was being insistent, and though, it been a while since she knew Betty, she knew one thing for sure. She was stubborn and she would not surrender until she got what she wanted.

Taylor started to open her mouth when Peter intervened.

He flashed a glance over to both Candice and Taylor and then turned to Molly, kneeling slightly to have better eye contact with the child.

"Molly. I am assuming you are the one that helped Noah Bennet find me at Kirby Plaza?"

Molly nodded.

"Could you use that same ability and tell me where Officer Parkman is? Even if seems totally stupid?"

Molly nodded. "Okay."

Molly closed her eyes. She concentrated hard and used her ability to locate her hero.

She opened her eyes and started to breath heavy.

"No..no. That doesn't make any sense."

"What is it Molly?" Taylor asked.

Molly looked up at Taylor's eyes and started to cry.

"He's in Los Angeles."

Taylor gasped. "If he is in Los Angeles who is with Mohinder?"

Peter took quick glance at the ghost formerly known as Candice.

"Oh no..." Peter grimaced.

_He's here._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: **_Nathan's flashback is from Chapter 6 of this story. And if you are not familiar with the prequel of this story, Squall, Peter and Candice met in that story._


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Fatigue**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - **_Violence, Adult situations, Moderate Language_

**Notes and Spoilers: **_**Through "Chapter 23: How to Stop an Exploding Man", Graphic Novel Chapters 39 to 42 "Betty" and the Fan Fiction **__**Squall**__** This story is AU of course.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"_Oh no..." Peter grimaced._

_He started to take a run for Mohinder, when Taylor grabbed his arm._

"_Peter?"_

"_Taylor, you have to trust me. Mohinder needs my help, now. You stay with Molly."_

"_Take care our your family. And tell my brother..."_

_Taylor nodded. "Wait...what are you talking about?"_

"_If Officer Parkman is in LA...?" Peter began. "And Candice is dead. That could only mean, Mohinder is with her killer."_

_Taylor gasped. "What does he want with Mohinder?"_

"_To finish what he started..."_

_Please be careful. I need the both of you to return here safe, you hear me Peter?_

_Peter nodded. "I will."_

Taylor tossed and turned. She stared up at her ceiling. A blistering cold sensation ran down her spine. As if a ghost walked right through her.

Taylor gasped and looked around her.

"Is someone here?"

The silence was deafening as she sat up in the dark. She wrapped one of her blankets around her tightly. Molly was asleep in the other room.

"Please?"

"Taylor?" the a familiar voice called and when she looked up she saw her old friend Betty smiling at her.

"You scared me," Taylor said annoyed. "Don't walk through me like that."

The ghost most recently known as Candice raised an eyebrow. "I didn't."

"Then what?"

"You just seemed so scared."

"Seemed?"

* * *

Nathan looked at the clock on the other side of the room. 

Heidi was out town, taking to boys to see her parents. They were to coming back later the next day.

It was after midnight. It was Thanksgiving day, but he wasn't really feeling so thankful. He knew that was wrong. He had so many things to be thankful for. He was alive, so was his brother, but uneasy feeling went down his spine. Why didn't Peter answer his cell phone?

Angela was a sleep on the sofa cushion next to him; he had a pile of manilla folders at his feet. He looked through them once, twice, three times. He searched deep in the archives, or as deep as his resources took him.

The world was a scary place and it got scarier each day.

His mother gave him clues, as much as she was willing to give.

"_It was for your protection," she told him._

It was more like lies.

He was so tired, the fatigue of the situation of all. His brother tried to fly off a building, he collapsed in his arms. He spent two weeks in a coma, only to take disappear when he woke up. He came to him covered in blood; he cradled his dead body in his arms. He exploded.

Why didn't he answer his cell phone?

* * *

_**One Week Ago**_

_Peter stood in one corner, Mohinder was in the other. The scene played out in such a similar fashion. An event that happened just a few weeks prior. Like their last encounter at the Petrelli grounds, it still amazed Peter, how did Sylar survive?_

_His friend Alex was next to him. He felt her presence but he didn't see her. He wondered why. She once told him that stealth was her native ability. She took the powers of others as her body tried to blend with those around her. She never had to borrow invisibility, all she had to do was blend with the air._

_Maybe that was the difference?_

"_You know, I don't really need Claire's power, you know?" a familiar voice began._

"_Well it would be more direct...And there is always the ache of not finishing what you start. Of being a failure. Do you know how that is Pete?"_

"_I'm not a failure."_

_Sylar looked at his surroundings. "Well, I guess New York is still in one piece so that was a_ start. _How cheap was it teleporting me the middle of no where? Were you too embarrassed to fight me that used that little teleport ability to send me in a forest? A bullet flew right by me."_

"_Did someone mistake you for a deer?"_

_Sylar smiled._

"_Hello Alex."_

_Mohinder looked at straight at Peter, looking straight through where Alex was standing._

"_Hello." she replied._

"_You know, I once killed Peter the same way you are now. You think you can hide from me. And I know how you tick. You and are a like, we take our powers from others."_

"_Leave..." she heard Peter telepathically whisper._

_Sylar stood closer to Alex, using his enhanced hearing he could her heart beat, the wee whistle of her breath._

"_Maybe I will take you instead?" he whispered in her ear._

_Sylar grabbed a hold of Alex's wrists._

"_Or should you I let you watch as these two die first?"_

_Alex turned and looked at Peter and Mohinder._

_Peter could take care of himself, for the most part, but he wouldn't leave without Mohinder._

_The two of them met before at the hospital when she played Peter's nurse. She smiled, still please with herself._

"_Are you going to disappear on me now too?" he asked. "Block my little head cutting power? I have adapted. I have a few extra tricks up my sleeve."_

_Sylar tighten his grip on Alex's wrist. It hurt. The pain caused her to materialize. Alex closed her eyes, and concentrated. She turned to Peter and winked at him, and back at Sylar. She still kept herself hidden from his few._

"_Let us go," she stated._

_Sylar laughed._

_She send Peter another telepathic thought. "Peter, you have the power of persuasion? Of all the things...I..."_

_She turned to Sylar._

"_Let us go," she repeated._

_Sylar laughed._

"_Let us go!" she repeated._

"_Let you go where?" Sylar asked, pleased at this little loophole. He let her go, but by throwing her across the room._

_Alex caught herself in mid-flight._

"_Just like fizzy drinks but without the scary fan."_

_Peter smirked, and once Alex was done doing somersaults in the air, he send her a message._

"_I can take care of myself. Take care of Mohinder. I promised Taylor I would keep him safe."_

_Alex stared at Peter in desperation but ultimately agreed. Peter could take care of himself and this was not her fight. And then before another thought was exchanged, Alex took Mohinder by the hand and the two of them vanished._

_Sylar turned to Peter._

"_I wasn't done with him yet. But I guess you will do."_

_He snapped his fingers and they ignited like a cigarette lighter._

_In only a few seconds, Sylar jumped. The flame of his thumb was exhausted._

_Sylar smirked._

"_Fire and Ice."_

* * *

"Why are you still scared?" Candice asked. 

Taylor raised an eyebrow when she heard her bedroom door creak..

"I am sorry; I'm late," a male voice said.

Taylor hurried from the bed and grabbed a hold of the man's hands. She wanted to hug him but she needed to hold his hands first. She let her fingers dwell just a bit on the left ring finger.

"Mohinder?" She asked. "Any leads? Any word on Peter?"

He shook his head.

"Where's Molly?"

"Asleep."

Mohinder nodded. "Good. She can use the sleep. If she wants to go to the parade."

Taylor nodded.

She was happy. She was thankful, but it been a week since she and Peter made that promise in the park. He kept his promise. Mohinder was here safe.

She was happy, she was thankful.

"Let's get some sleep."

She kissed Mohinder softly on the lips.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Okay, sorry if this chapter is a bit wild, and I did a time jump. I wanted to get this story ended on Thanksgiving. LOL, cutting it close, eh? There will be a third story of sorts with this trilogy.


End file.
